HIV-1 (human immunodeficiency virus-1) infection remains a major medical problem, with an estimated 42 million people infected worldwide at the end of 2002. The number of cases of HIV and AIDS (acquired immunodeficiency syndrome) has risen rapidly. In 2002, ˜5.0 million new infections were reported, and 3.1 million people died from AIDS. Currently available drugs for the treatment of HIV include nine nucleoside reverse transcriptase (RT) inhibitors or approved single pill combinations (zidovudine or AZT (or Retrovir®), didanosine (or Videx®), stavudine (or Zerit®), lamivudine (or 3TC or Epivir®), zalcitabine (or DDC or Hivid®), abacavir succinate (or Ziagen®), Tenofovir disoproxil fumarate salt (or Viread®), Combivir® (contains −3TC plus AZT), Trizivir® (contains abacavir, lamivudine, and zidovudine); three non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors: nevirapine (or Viramune®), delavirdine (or Rescriptor®) and efavirenz (or Sustiva®), and eight peptidomimetic protease inhibitors or approved formulations: saquinavir, indinavir, ritonavir, nelfinavir, amprenavir, lopinavir, Kaletra® (lopinavir and Ritonavir), and Atazanavir (Reyataz®). Each of these drugs can only transiently restrain viral replication if used alone. However, when used in combination, these drugs have a profound effect on viremia and disease progression. In fact, significant reductions in death rates among AIDS patients have been recently documented as a consequence of the widespread application of combination therapy. However, despite these impressive results, 30 to 50% of patients ultimately fail combination drug therapies. Insufficient drug potency, non-compliance, restricted tissue penetration and drug-specific limitations within certain cell types (e.g. most nucleoside analogs cannot be phosphorylated in resting cells) may account for the incomplete suppression of sensitive viruses. Furthermore, the high replication rate and rapid turnover of HIV-1 combined with the frequent incorporation of mutations, leads to the appearance of drug-resistant variants and treatment failures when sub-optimal drug concentrations are present (Larder and Kemp; Gulick; Kuritzkes; Morris-Jones et al; Schinazi et al; Vacca and Condra; Flexner; Berkhout and Ren et al; (Ref. 6-14)). Therefore, novel anti-HIV agents exhibiting distinct resistance patterns, and favorable pharmacokinetic as well as safety profiles are needed to provide more treatment options.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,034 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,632,819 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) disclose a class of compounds (or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof) of the formula
wherein:
is selected from the group consisting of
R1, R2, R3, R4 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, halogen, CN, phenyl, nitro, OC(O)R15, C(O)R15, C(O)OR16, C(O)NR17R18, OR19, SR20 and NR21R22;R15 is independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl and C4-C6 cycloalkenyl;R16, R19, and R20 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-6 alkyl substituted with one to three halogen atoms, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the oxygen or sulfur to which R16, R19, or R20 is attached;R17 and R18 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C3-C6 alkenyl or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R17 and R18 is attached;R21 and R22 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, OH, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, C3-C6 alkynyl, and C(O)R23; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R21 and R22 is attached;R23 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C2-C6 alkynyl;R5 is (O)m, wherein m is 0 or 1;n is 1 or 2;R6 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C(O)R24, C(O)OR25, C(O)NR26R27, C3-C6 alkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C3-C6 alkenyl or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R6 is attached;R24 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl;R25 is selected from the group consisting of C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the oxygen to which R25 is attached;R26 and R27 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C3-C6 alkenyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R26 and R27 are attached;R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, and R14 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, CR28R29OR30, C(O)R31, CR32(OR33)OR34, CR35NR36R37, C(O)OR38, C(O)NR39R40, CR41R42F, CR43F2 and CF3;R28, R29, R30, R31, R32, R35, R41, R42 and R43 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl and C(O)R44;R33, R34 and R38 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the oxygen to which R34 and R38 are attached;R36 and R37 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R36 and R37 are attached;R39 and R40 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R39 and R40 are attached;R44 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, and C2-C6 alkynyl;Ar is selected from the group consisting of
A1, A2, A3, A4, A5, B1, B2, B3, B4, C1, C2, C3, D1, D2, and D3 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, CN, halogen, NO2, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C2-C6 alkynyl, OR45, NR46R47, SR48, N3 and CH(—N═N—)—CF3;R45 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl and C3-C6 alkynyl; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the oxygen to which R45 is attached;R46 and R47 are each independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C3-C6 alkenyl, C5-C6 cycloalkenyl, C3-C6 alkynyl and C(O)R50; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon double bond of said C5-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, or the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the nitrogen to which R46 and R47 are attached;R48 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, C4-C6 cycloalkenyl, C3-C6 alkynyl and C(O)R49; provided the carbon atoms which comprise the carbon-carbon triple bond of said C3-C6 alkynyl are not the point of attachment to the sulfur to which R48 is attached;R49 is C1-C6 alkyl or C3-C6 cycloalkyl; andR50 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C6 alkyl, and C3-C6 cycloalkyl.
The same patents also specifically disclosed the compound

U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/635,231 (“the '231 application”, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) discloses a class of compounds of the formula:
pharmaceutical compositions thereof, and their use in treating HIV infection,wherein:X is C or N with the proviso that when X is N, V is C and R1 does not exist;W is C or N with the proviso that when W is N, R2 does not exist;V is C;E is hydrogen or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; andY is selected from the group consisting of

The '231 application specifically discloses
(1-benzoyl-4-[2-[4,7-dimethoxy-1-[(phosphonooxy)methyl]-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-c]pyridin-3-yl]-1,2-dioxoethyl]-piperazine) and its synthesis.
There exists a need for different forms of the compound 1-benzoyl-4-[2-[4,7-dimethoxy-1′-[(phosphonooxy)methyl]-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-c]pyridin-3-yl]-1,2-dioxoethyl]-piperazine, salts and solvates thereof, since the different forms may have different physical and/or chemical properties. There is also a need to produce a stable form of 1-benzoyl-4-[2-[4,7-dimethoxy-1-[(phosphonooxy)methyl]-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-c]pyridin-3-yl]-1,2-dioxoethyl]-piperazine, salts and solvates thereof for long term storage etc. There is also a need for reliable and reproducible methods for the manufacture, purification, and formulation to permit its feasible commercialization.
These and other aspects of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description.